Talk:Quarantine Zone (level)
Untitled In the "Shooting Gallery" there is a way to get all the way to the top, and from there get to where the flood jump down from. I think they have eight platforms, all of which have a hidden room in the back. Someone please check the rooms to see if you can find a skull. My Xbox 360 had another hardware failure so I can't just yet. If you jump on the railing at the very back of the gondola you can crouch jump up to the diagnal part of the structure. From there walk to the top. You then walk through the wall and fall down onto an invisible roof. Walk slightly to the left or right and when you go past the platform you can jump onto it. Walk to the back and there is a small room. I've checked the first four and found nothing, but there might be other steps you have to take, and there are still four more after that. You can also grenade jump up to the top of the flood platform. --Micahpharoh 16:22, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Isn't this a walkthrough?--prophit of war 16:02, 19 November 2006 (UTC) This belongs in the glitches/advanced skills section. 168.169.85.201 17:56, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Ship Could anyone add in the fact that the Ship shot down at the end of Sacred Icon was the wreckage in Quarantine Zone... It's the one after a cave and theres a scorpion battling an Enforcer and the ship looks like a sentinel wall, but the angle it's on and the fire... it's the ship.Forerunner 01:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Images I don't think a picture of an Enforcer has revelence to the Quarantine Zone. Why not the images you see when selecting the level on Halo 2?Forerunner 01:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Infobox This infobox is sadly deprived, someone needs to add the list of vehicles, I cannot for I haven't played the level. Walkthroughs I think the current walkthrough is more of a speed-run since it ignores many of the battles, avoids using the obviously-indended-for-player-use vehicles, and literally speeds through the entire first 1/2 of the level. I'll write a more in-depth walkthrough and post it later, if anyone seconds it. Flag-Waving American Patriot 18:42, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I will...-Fluffball Gato I'll get right on it then. Flag-Waving American Patriot 18:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ghosts There's something I've been wondering. In the area where the door is after which you go to the Gondola (that room with all the flood in the turrets) do the flood spawn infinitly? Specifically I'm wondering if the ghosts spawn infinitely because whenever I killed a pair of ghosts outside or kicked the flood out of them another pair of ghosts would come out of that hall.--Black kille 03:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Go inside and they stop respawning.-- Forerun '' 03:58, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Time discrepancy The page for the level Regret says that it took place on the 2nd of Novemeber yet this page says that Quarantine Zone is set on the 3rd of Novemeber. How could this be if the Arbiter fell in the pit and met the gravemind at the same time as chief does? Does anyone know which date is correct? Dr. Porter (talk) 07:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC)